vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Malachai Parker
Malachai "Kai" Parker is a major recurring character and the primary antagonist in the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries. He is first seen trapped in the prison world with Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett. Kai unwillingly forms an alliance with Damon and Bonnie, in effort to escape the world they are trapped in. Eventually, after Damon returns to the world of the living, Kai and Bonnie are the only two left in the prison world. Later on, him and Bonnie attempt to escape the prison world, but Bonnie stores her magic in a teddy bear. Enraged by this, Kai takes Bonnie to his childhood home and cooks her a Thanksgiving meal. He eventually betrays Bonnie, taking the knife his sister's magic was stored in, stabbing Bonnie and taking the car he promised her. Kai resurrects himself with the knife's magic and currently resides in the world of the living. There, he plots to merge with Josette Parker, his sister. He also threatens and nearly kills his other siblings - Olivia Parker and Lucas Parker. As of Christmas Through Your Eyes, Kai is one of the most powerful warlocks alive, as he absorbed the anti-magic border covering Mystic Falls. He seeks to merge with Jo, regardless of what the outcome may be. Kai is a member of the Parker Family, and also a member of the Gemini Coven. History Born as Malachai Parker in Portland, Oregon, he was a member of a coven of witches that included his seven siblings. On May 9, 1994, he killed almost all of his siblings (with the exceptions of his twin sister Jo, and twins Luke and Liv) in various gruesome ways, which drew the attention of the Gemini Coven. They then harnessed the power of a solar eclipse to trap him in a purgatory dimension for his crimes, which has kept him trapped in a snapshot of the day that he was imprisoned-- May 10, 1994. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Six Kai made his first appearance in Welcome to Paradise ''at Bell's Market in the otherworldly-Mystic Falls, when Damon encountered him after having a fight with Bonnie. After a few comments here and there, Damon lost his patience and attacked Kai, who managed to calm him down and trick him into drinking some bourbon laced with vervain. The vervain weakened Damon to the point where he was not able to fight Kai off. The latter quickly made a stake out of broken patio furniture and stabbed him in the hand, with the intention to eventually kill him when Bonnie finally arrived. She demanded that Kai leave Damon alone, but Kai quickly brought up her inability to perform magic and mentioned that he had been watching them both for months, including their fights and her failure to regain her powers. He then was about to stake Damon when Bonnie, desperate to save him, managed to regain her magic by lighting a nearby candle. Realizing she could practice witchcraft again, she told Damon to run and then lit all of the spilled bourbon on fire, creating two walls of flames around Kai. Kai tried to calm Bonnie down, but Damon came up behind him and knocked him out with another piece of patio furniture. He was later seen at the Salvatore Boarding House, where he was tied to a chair by Damon and Bonnie so they could begin questioning him on why he tried to kill Damon. He finally revealed that he only did it to use fear to trigger Bonnie's magical abilities again, before admitting the most important detail -- that Bonnie's magic is the key to their escape out of their dimension and back to the real world. In ''Black Hole Sun, Kai - who is still tied up - asks Damon why he believes the Dimension is his own personal hell and what happened to make him think such a thing before Bonnie comes into the room and gives him a couple of supplies that he'd apparently asked for: can-opener, shower-drain, grinding wheel, jam, a pocket knife, volume O of the encyclopædia, a nail and a black marker. Damon asks him what that "pile of crap" is going to do to get them out and Kai says he'll explain as soon Damon tells him what happened in his life on May 10th, 1994 as Bonnie's powerful magic is one part of the equation, Kai's general undisclosed knowledge the other and Damon's story is the last part, as it will supposedly help them figure out why their stuck on the same day. Damon reveals that the worst thing he ever did was on that day and he wishes not to talk about it, which only inspires more sarcastic curiosity from Kai and Damon begins to tell his story. Soon after, Kai falls asleep soon and when Damon comments on that, he claims he was awake the entire time and that Damon "totally" killed the pregnant woman much to Bonnie's surprise as Damon does not deny it. Damon then threatens Kai with death if he doesn't inform them on how they are going to get out. Kai then tells them that to get out, they'll need to channel/harness the power of the daily eclipse using a mystical relic called an Ascendant and that the last time anyone saw one was in the pacific North-West Oregon and that it belonged to his family and all they need is a locator spell from Bonnie and he gives her his blood. When Bonnie prepares and fails her spell, Damon tells her she sucks at magic now. Kai tells her to ignore Damon and that he used to tune up his many brothers and sisters by pretending they were white noise machines, but it taught him focus, and begins to flirt with an amused Bonnie before Damon says, "Hey, there, "Big Brother", she doesn't know you, at least buy her a drink." Bonnie starts the spell again later and this time, it begins to work. The blood on the map shows them to Mystic Falls. Bonnie feels that its very close to them and touches Kai on the chest, saying that it is on him and he pulls the Ascendant out of his pocket and says that Bonnie is "very good". Damon is not amused with Kai's mind-games as it was a simple waste of time, but Kai tells them that he was testing her power, to see if her magic was precise enough and that she's ready for the spell. Later, Kai is looking for the right spot to channel the power of the eclipse when Bonnie tells him he could've shown them the Ascendant to begin with and he says he wanted to feel her hand on his chest. Kai figures out where they need to be standing for the spell and Bonnie finds a newspaper that says a family was killed off and the only missing one was the oldest named "Malachai" and Kai overhears and says, "Who names a kid Malachai? Its like they expected me to be evil." He reveals that he killed off most his Coven/witch siblings, killing everyone but his sister, whom he only ripped out her spleen because he had "soft spot" for her. He shows his sociopathic side by saying that his last brother fought hard and he was like, "I saved you for last, you ungrateful, little . . ." He reveals that he is in fact a witch, but with no powers and that when The Gemini Coven found out what he'd done, they vanquished him to the dimension as his prison, not Damon's. This inspires Bonnie against Kai and she refuses to do the spell as the eclipse comes and she says that she won't bring a killer back into Earth no matter how badly she wants to live. Kai informs them that its a win-win, they do the spell, they can go back to their friends and he can painfully kill of the remnants of the Gemini Coven. Bonnie refuses even after being begged by Damon and Kai seemingly wants to inspire her with physical trauma and Damon vamps him to a wall before he can and tells him that regardless of their disagreement, he can never lay a hand on Bonnie, but Kai no longer cares as the day's eclipse is over and he calls a raincheck for tomorrow, but Bonnie continues to refuse and leaves. Later, when she's having dinner, Bonnie tells Damon that he isn't a monster because feels remorse for his actions, that's the difference between him and Kai, Kai feels joy, not remorse and that there's hope for Damon. Damon suggests that they can still get out, they can steal the Ascendant from Kai, find out what he knows and then ditch him, which would be easy given the fact that he doesn't have any powers. Kai, enters, having overheard their conversation and tells them that it isn't necessarily true and that he does have powers, but they have a "killer effect" on witchcraft: he can't generate it, but he can absorb it temporarily from others. He then clasps Bonnie's wrist and his hand glows red as he ingests Bonnie's extreme power, then he gives Damon an aneurysm and gives them ultimatum: they'll do as he says and give him what he wants - a way out along with them, or he'll take Bonnie's powers completely, leaving her dead and then kill Damon and do the spell himself. In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Kai meets up with Damon and Bonnie in the woods in preparation for the ritual. He tells them that the eclipse will happen directly overhead in perfect alignment with the Gemini constellation. He also informs them that they need to do the spell underground and let the light of the moon and the sun pour through a hole that Damon’s meant to dig up and that when the light comes down, it will activate the power of the Ascendant and anyone touching the relic in the sun will be able to portal-jump back to Earth. Bonnie asks him if she can see the spell and Kai informs her that he will before saying he’s going to town to get some supplies. Kai returns to find that Damon’s done digging and a suspicious Damon looks through his backpack and sees supplies from back in the day – Zima, grunge, most Alex Rodriguez rookie cards on demand and a pager, which Damon ridicules. Kai defends himself by saying he’s super-excited by the future and the Internet and all, but 1994’s always been his home and he doesn’t want to give up his “digits” – 555-Hiya-Kai, there’s no way he’s giving up those digits and since these things are old and from back in the day, once he’s in the 21st century, he wouldn’t want to get homesick. Bonnie says that she isn’t going into the caves until Kai shows her the spell. Kai simply stands smiling and refusing to show it to them until they’re in the caves. Bonnie says fine, since he knows the spell and doesn’t want to show it to her, he can do it himself and since he wants her magic, she outstretches her hand and tells him to take it. She says she’s serious since it was his big threat that he’ll take her powers and kill them both and do the spell by taking all her power. “Don’t mind if I do” Kai says and begins to kill her while absorbing her powers. Damon is worried, but Bonnie – still being drained – tells him not to act and that Kai won’t kill her. Kai goes on for a period of time, suggesting that he’s serious until he let’s go and Bonnie’s correct. Bonnie realizes that he doesn’t know the spell, which means they don’t need him. Then she says “Motus!” and telekinetically stabs him in the chest with an axe, which kills Kai immediately, much to Damon’s disappointment as he knew more than even Bonnie does. Bonnie soon figures out that the dimension was created by spell that was created by a Bennett Witch, as such, only a Bennett can do the spell to get them out and Kai truly was lying (which is why Grams put them there) and that’s why he wouldn’t kill her and she uses her powers to activate the first part of the Ascendant. Before the sun-moonlight can work when Bonnie and Damon are together underground, Kai show up and shoots Bonnie in the abdomen with a crossbow. Kai tells them that he’s tried to kill himself many times and that he can’t die as part of his punishment in the Other Dimension. Damon and Kai struggle as Bonnie wounded is weakened on the ground. She grabs the Ascendant and says she’s not going to make it as the boys continue to struggle and she smiles and informs Damon that he’ll make it and uses the Motion Spell to levitate Kai into the wall and pushes Damon telekinetically into the light of the eclipse and throws the Ascendant into his hands, using her powers to send back to Earth as a now hopeless Kai screams in rage, left in the chasm with a weakened and saddened Bonnie. In [[Do You Remember the First Time?|''Do You Remember the First Time?]], Kai has taken Bonnie to the boarding house, has taken care of her wound and is still struggling with fixing the Ascendant while also waiting for Bonnie to wake up. After she finally does, he wonders if she's okay, much to her dismay as she immediatly tells him that she won't help him or release him. He responds to this by grabbing her hand and showing her that she has no power over him as he can drain her magic with a touch. She however grabs a pen and quickly stabs him in the neck, temporarily killing him. She then proceeds to collect all of the Ascendant's pieces and runs away. Later on, Kai finds Bonnie in the hospital just when she manages to fix the Ascendant only to realize she's missing one piece - the one Kai has. He claims he found her by the trail of blood, though she quickly attacks him by sending all of the objects in the room onto him, as well as attacking him with electricity which slows him down. As she gets back to Damon's car, Kai shows up and grabs her from behind. He then claims that Bonnie will do the spell again to get them both back home. They're later seen down in the cave again where Kai gives Bonnie her teddy bear from her childhood, claiming it's his gift to her. He then claims he wants to be better and rejoin his family by saying that the 20 years he's spent in this prison have made him realize his mistakes. Bonnie brushes it all off and starts doing the spell. She stops in the middle, claiming she's lost her magic. Kai grabs her to see if she's lying only to figure out her power is gone. She then reveals she stashed it away somewhere safe. As soon as Kai realizes where she hid it, it's too late since the teddy bear in which Bonnie put her magic is already gone, sent back to the mortal plane for Damon to find. He gets angry and approaches Bonnie violently as he realizes that her magic is gone, to which she responds by saying that they're stuck there forever. In ''Fade Into You, Kai is seen taking a bound Bonnie out of a car trunk. It is revealed he took her back to his family's house, where he grew up. Kai then makes Bonnie a Thanksgiving dinner. She dislikes eating with Kai and wants to leave. Kai eats slowly, but agrees to allow Bonnie take the car when he's done. While eating, he explains his dark history to Bonnie, to which she is not amused. Later on, Kai discovers that his sister, Jo left her magic-imbued knife in a tree stump and Kai grabs it. He stabs Bonnie without hesitation and it is implied he returns to the living world. In I Alone, Kai is riding in a taxi and is talking the driver's ear off. He mentions the technological advances present and also complains about skinny jeans. Eventually he reaches his destination, where Liv is. Since he had no money, he kills the taxi driver with a pair of headphones and exits. Kai asks Liv for a drink, but she believes he's too young. When he shows her his ID, she still refuses him a drink. He then reveals that he is the brother that tried to kill her and Luke. Liv backs away, but Kai takes some of her magic. As Liv attempts to escape, she runs upstairs and Kai follows. Before he can kill her, Tyler pushes him over the railing and Kai flees. Eventually Kai reunites with Damon and meets Elena. He weakens Damon and sets Elena on fire. However, Damon attacks him and knocks Kai into Mystic Falls. He then teases them, saying that their's a psycho loose in Mystic Falls and no vampires can stop him, because of the anti-magic border. Kai is later seen paying Tyler a visit, offering to save Liv's life if the two can arrange a deal. In Christmas Through Your Eyes, Personality Kai is a charmingly unstable newcomer with the unsettling ability to seem normal as the situation demands. He can be both playful and obsessive with a mix of adolescent angst, likely stemming from the fact that he was referred to as an "abomination" due to his unique magical ability. He is shown to be a psychopath, which was demonstrated when he killed his siblings with no remorse, for no apparent reason. He also called his brother ungrateful for fighting back during his murder. Furthermore, while killing his little sister with her own magic, he commented that the irony is funny, or said, and that he gets those emotions confused, further demonstrating his lack of ability to feel remorse. He appears to enjoy killing people, as he has done so when other methods could easily have been used to escape the situation. He has also used the threat of murder to manipulate people into doing what he wants. Powers and Abilities As revealed in ''Black Hole Sun'', Kai has demonstrated that he possesses the ability to absorb a witch's power and use it as his own. This can kill said witch if Kai were to drain all of the witch's power for his needs. Aside from this ability, Kai has no other magical powers of his own, and can only practice magic by stealing the magical power of others. In Christmas Through Your Eyes, Kai absorbed the power of the Traveler's anti-magic spell on Mystic Falls, showing he can absorb power from active spells as well. Despite having no magical power of his own, he does have the tendency to simply appear out of nowhere when he's being talked about. An example would be when Damon suggested to Bonnie to steal the Ascendant and leave without him, and Kai just appearing in the hallway. Another example would be in Do You Remember the First Time? when Bonnie attacks him with magic, and runs out to Damon's car, only for Kai to appear in the backseat. He also demonstrated his covens ability to turn invisible during his confrontation with Damon and Elena but only when he absorbed another witch's power. Despite having no magical power of his own, he appears to have paid attention during his coven's teachings, as he was quickly able to use his powers to cast spells, showing that he has the knowledge required. Physical Appearance Physically, Kai has handsome features and has very dark brown hair and blue-grey eyes. Relationships *Kai and Bonnie (Enemies) *Kai and Damon (Enemies) *Kai and Jo (Twins/Enemies) *Kai and Liv (Siblings/Enemies/Former Allies) *Kai and Luke (Brothers/Enemies/Former Allies) *Kai and Elena (Enemies) *Kai and Tyler (Enemies/Former Allies) Name * The name''' Malachai''' is of Hebrew origin. It is a variation of the name Malachi, meaning "angel, messenger of God". * Other spellings of the name Malachai include Malachi, Malachie, Malachy, Malaki, Malakia, Malaquias, Malechy, Maleki, Malequi, Malakai, Malak. Appearances Season Six *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' * The World Has Turned and Left Me Here * Do You Remember the First Time? * Fade Into You * I Alone * Christmas Through Your Eyes * Woke Up With a Monster Trivia *Julie Plec says he will complicate things for the Mystic Falls gang. h ttp s://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxDFgfgzChk *According to Julie Plec and Caroline Dries, he could be irredeemable. * Since Kai was 22 years old at the time of his imprisonment in the year 1994, he would be 40 years old in current time, which is 2012 in the show's timeline. This means that Kai would be the same age or in the same age group as most of the main characters, such as Elena, Bonnie, Caroline's etc, parents. * Due to the nature of his prison, he is biologically 22, but chronologically 40. * Kai knows about vervain, however, as revealed by him in Welcome to Paradise, Kai does not have a lot of experience with vampires. * The executive producer teased in a Hollywood Reporter interview that Elena and the rest of the gang will eventually be dealing with the arrival of Kai, who will wreak havoc in their town. * He can absorb power from other witches, even to the point of killing them, if he so chooses. ** Kai is the first warlock or witch in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals franchise with this kind of ability. * He was a member of a coven, despite his lack of magical powers, until he killed the majority of his family. As punishment, the Gemini Coven trapped him in a purgatory dimension which Kai has referred to as his own personal hell. This revelation means that Damon and Bonnie are not actually in Damon's personal hell, which they originally thought upon their arrival. *He has voice his distain for his full name stating it was like his parents expected him to be evil. Ironically Malachai means "Messenger Of God". *Kai has tried to kill himself several times since being placed in his purgatory. However, as seen in'' The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Kai comes back to life every time. * In Fade Into You,'' it's revealed that he can fly a plane as he flew him and Bonnie to Portland, it's unclear if he already knew how to fly or learned to during the last 18 years in the Otherworldly Time Dimension. * It is implied by Julie Plec and Chris Wood himself that Kai might have a crush or a thing for Bonnie. * In Christmas Through Your Eyes, Kai becomes supercharged with magic after absorbing the power from the spell of Traveler magic that created the anti-magic field around the Mystic Falls. **He also takes Elena Gilbert prisoner at the end of the episode, he knocks her out with a tire iron. *He will continue to be the villain in 2015.http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/vampire-diaries-exec-producer-previews-756278 * He shared his father's knack for cloaking spells. Quotes :Kai (to Damon): "Rough day, huh, Damon? Sorry. Manners. I'm Kai. Nice to meet you. Pork rind?" : Kai (to Damon): "Of course I have. You two are the closest thing I have a to a TV. I mean, you're no "Baywatch," but...Remember "Baywatch"?" :Kai (to Damon): "Temper's gonna get you in trouble, Damon. It's already driven Bonnie away how many times? Oh, oh, oh, wait. I know. 13." :Kai (to Damon): "Ok. Ok. Sorry. Seriously. I'm just kind of rusty on the face-to-face type human interactions." :Kai (to Damon): "Maybe you should have a drink. That usually calms you down." :Kai '''(to '''Damon): "Then makes you angry, then sad, then calm again. It's a weird cycle, and look, if you really want to know the reason I'm following you, it's because I want to kill you.....Vervain in your bourbon. Who didn't see that one coming?" :Kai (to Damon): "You can always fight dirty, Damon. Like that time you and Bonnie played monopoly and you stole from the bank. Not cool." :Kai (to Damon): "The useless one is here. Thank God. I've watched you try to do magic for months now. What are you gonna do, fail at me? It's embarrassing. I'm embarrassed for you." :Kai (to Damon): "Let me guess. I answer right, I get a pork rind. Wrong, I get a poker." :Kai (to Bonnie): "The important thing is that you have your magic back. It worked. What, you... you didn't really think I'd kill Damon, did you? Heh heh. In what universe does that make sense? Who would kill 1/3 of our population? I'm not a monster. I knew Bonnie would show up. She always comes back, all 13 times, and I knew with the right motivation she'd be able to access her magic, although I-I did get a little worried with all your bickering that Damon's life wouldn't be enough motivation, but turns out it was. I guess that's just how you two show your love." :Kai (to Damon and Bonnie): "Of course I did. Because your magic is the key to getting the hell out of here." :- Welcome to Paradise Gallery 6X02-77-Kai.jpg 6X02-79-Kai.jpg 6X02-99-DamonKai.jpg 6X02-101-DamonKai.jpg 6X02-102-DamonKai.jpg 6X02-103-Kai.jpg 6X02-104-KaiDamon.jpg 6X02-106-Kai.jpg 6X02-122-Kai.jpg 6X02-125-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-2-Kai.jpg 6X04-4-KaiDamon.jpg 6X04-25-Kai.jpg 6X04-32-Kai.jpg 6X04-50-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-51-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-58-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-60-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-61-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-73-Kai.jpg 6X04-75-KaiBonnieDamon.jpg 6X04-76-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-88-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X04-94-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-97-BonnieDamonKai.jpg 6X04-127-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X04-129-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X05-18-Kai.jpg 6X05-20-Kai.jpg 6X05-43-KaiDamon.jpg 6X05-44-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X05-45-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X05-80-Kai.jpg 6X05-82-Kai.jpg 6X05-84-DamonKai.jpg 6X05-96-DamonBonnieKai.jpg 6X05-97-Kai.jpg 6X07-21-Kai.jpg 6X07-23-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-24-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-25-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-74-Kai.jpg 6X07-75-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-76-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-77-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-83-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-85-Kai.jpg 6X07-86-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-87-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-93-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-94-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-96-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-97-BonnieKai.jpg 6X08-4-Kai.jpg 6X08-6-Kai.jpg 6X08-7-BonnieKai.jpg 6X08-8-Kai.jpg 6X08-10-BonnieKai.jpg 6X08-26-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-28-Kai.jpg 6X08-29-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-30-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-47-Kai.jpg 6X08-64-Kai.jpg 6X08-68-Kai.jpg 6X08-100-Kai.jpg 6X08-101-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-103-Kai.jpg 6X08-109-JoKai.jpg 6X08-111-Kai.jpg 6X08-112-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X08-113-KaiBonnie.jpg 6X09-21-Kai.jpg 6X09-22-Kai.jpg 6X09-23-Kai.jpg 6X09-24-Kai.jpg 6X09-25-Kai.jpg 6X09-41-Kai.jpg 6X09-44-Kai.jpg 6X09-60-Kai.jpg 6X09-61-KaiLiv.jpg 6X09-64-Kai.jpg 6X09-92-Kai.jpg 6X09-94-Kai.jpg 6X09-111-Kai.jpg 6X09-113-Kai.jpg 6X10-5-KaiJo.jpg 6X10-42-Kai.jpg 6X10-55-Kai.jpg 6X10-57-KaiJo.jpg 6X10-58-KaiLuke.jpg 6X10-82-KaiLiv.jpg 6X10-83-JoLivKai.jpg 6X10-86-AlaricKai.jpg 6X10-100-Kai.jpg 6X10-104-Kai.jpg 6X10-114-Kai.jpg 6X10-115-Kai.jpg 6X10-119-Kai.jpg 6X10-144-Kai.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Witches Category:Featured Articles Category:Parker Family